


He's Not a Farmboy Anymore

by Mr_Gullible



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Han's perspective on stuff, M/M, almost like Han's diary, his mental diary, ish, light fluff, skysolo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Gullible/pseuds/Mr_Gullible
Summary: Han's thoughts and feelings after he wakes up from being frozen. Complicated feelings towards Luke ensure.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time doing anything like this so I have no clue if it flows right.

Luke?! Luke’s crazy! Han yelped at the information Chewie had just told him. Despite his voice of protest, he internally had felt something. Like a, a twisted stomach in silent excitement. Or maybe his organs were just readjusting to actually being in functioning order. Chewie talked on, but Han had began focusing elsewhere. How long had he been frozen? Thinking about the others he pictured Luke. His blue eyes and messy blonde hair that liked to stick up in random places. Han missed that stupid kid.

One could hear everything down in the dungeons. That didn’t stop Han from getting as close to the opening when he heard Jaba yelling about a Jedi, and shortly after, his voice. Luke’s voice. Him speaking calmly whilst the chaos went on, but shortly after, he heard a door open, and Luke yelp loudly, the rest of Jaba’s gang let out loud cheers. This couldn’t be good. This continued until the cheering turned into sounds of outrage. That’s when someone came down to fetch Han and Chewie.

Even if in the same area as Luke, Han technically couldn’t see him. His vision was gone, but slowly recovering. He only saw a bright light and occasionally a blur moving by. And of course, throughout all of the commotion, by the time his sight -kind of- returned, Luke was already off on another of the ships. Han was too busy with saving Lando’s life, and then having Chewie save both him and Lando. Oops.

Everyone boarded the Falcon. Han was about to, when he noticed Luke turning the other way. Quickly he stopped him. It was still hard to see, but he could just barely make out Luke’s facial features. And the way he tilted his head up to Han while telling him to ‘think nothing of it’. Dumb kid as always. Of course he would think a lot of Luke saving him. Luke insisted he had to be somewhere, and that going alone would be better when Han offered to give him a ride. Giving him a handshake, Han felt himself unable to let go of Luke’s hand, even as he attempted to walk away. Looking back at him, Luke smiled softly.

Whatever god he had pleased, Han was glad he did. After his incident of not letting go, Luke had agreed to go on the ship with them. Orders from the others, Lando and Chewie were piloting the Falcon, due to Han’s poor eyesight. And even when it returned, he didn’t tell them. Instead he studied him. Luke Skywalker. The man who was no longer that silly blonde boy. However long Han was frozen, it was long enough for Luke to almost completely change in appearance. His messy blonde hair, now properly cut and brown. He wore a form fitting all black outfit, his saber a whole new one. The thing that threw off Han the most? The single black glove. Getting up, he decided he needed to talk to Luke now. What had happened while he was frozen.

Rather than scolding Luke for being careless enough to get his hand chopped, Han had nearly exploded on him. Scolding him for getting in such a dangerous situation. What gave Luke the right to go charging into that? Jedi training? He can’t just go take on Darth Vader alone. The next question was on the saber. Luke winced when Han brought it up. Sensitive topic. Wasn’t that thing given to him by.. What’s his name, that old guy? Ben. Just another reason Luke can’t face Vader alone. Ben had lots of training and still was killed. Sometimes he wished Luke would just take his offer to leave with him and Chewie. He wouldn’t worry as much.

And just like that, Luke was off again. Off to wherever. Han hated it. Why did Luke of all people have to be a Jedi. The last jedi. Running off to do some sort of training. Several times on the ride Luke would go silent, meditation as he said. Of course, that’s what made him special. Not that he was ordinary to begin with. Couldn’t he do all this Jedi crap around the others. Though that was asking a lot. Why did Han care anyways? Complaining about it wouldn’t change anything anyways. 

He didn’t realise how much he missed the baggy clothes until he saw Luke in them again. Endor’s forest terrain called for them to come in camouflage, and that meant another oversized poncho for Luke. It reminded Han of when he met Luke. A young farm boy looking to get off of Tatooine. Though Han didn’t mind Luke’s new choice in attire, it complimented his form well, the remainder of the older times was nice. Even after being captured by Ewoks, through his frustration Han couldn’t help but take notice of Luke snickering behind him, making Han falter for a moment in time, only to regain himself. It had been a long while since he heard Luke laugh, Han missed it. 

What had Han said? Wasn’t it ‘don’t run off to fight Vader’ or anything telling Luke to NOT engage Vader? And what did Luke do? Go to fight Vader. And with him running off, came an upset Leia. But, not for the reason Han had accused her for. That wasn’t necessarily important now though. Having to face off an entire army of imperials was hard enough, adding the worry for if Luke was okay made it was worse. Han found his own mind wandering to the possibilities of Luke coming back whenever he wasn’t in direct combat. It was horrible. Stupid Luke. He was almost as careless as Han. Almost.

It wasn’t until late into the Alliance's celebration that Han caught glimpse of Luke. What had taken so long? Han let Luke go and talk with the others before heading to him. They hugged each other, a long tight embrace, neither Han or Luke spoke, but they both pleaded for the embrace to never end. Luke might’ve been a stupid kid, but he knew how to come back unharmed -mostly-. They both pulled away at the same time. But Luke had additional plans. Han was taken by surprise -a good kind- when he felt Luke’s hand and fingers intertwine with his own. Han loved that dumb farm boy.

 

\---Alternative Ending---

 

Much to Han’s protest, Luke began his Jedi training once again. This time, with apprentices of his own. Though luckily, they stayed near. Han still got to keep the careful eye he always had on Luke. Not wanting to see anything harm him. And after a few years, Han grew accustomed to this new school of Jedi. He got to watch Luke mature as a teacher. It wasn’t until over a decade later, that Han picked up on a change. A change that left a sinking feeling in his gut. Luke seemed constantly worried over one of his apprentices. Whatever Luke was sensing, Han couldn’t. And therefore, had to watch as things unraveled. Han watched the day it all fell apart. Watched the moment Luke’s oldest apprentice, a boy named Ben, turned on him.

Han never liked when Luke ran off when they were younger. Luke was far too guilty about what happened with Ben. And because of it. He left. 

That was the end of it.


End file.
